The Winchester Brothers and the Battle Across the Pond
by WinJennster
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are students at the Salem Institute for Magical Studies. Dean is in his seventh year, and about to graduate, when he receives a message from an old friend... Would love reviews, want very much to know your opinions on this story. I plan to make it a series! *LOOKING FOR AN ARTIST FOR THIS*
1. Read this first!

**Hi folks…welcome to the background info for "The Winchester Brothers and the Battle Across the Pond". This is the beginning of my new series! I am so excited! Dive in, enjoy the first chapter, and please review, ask questions, make suggestions, etc!**

Salem Institute for Magical Studies, Salem Mass (SIMS)

The Wampanoag tribe founded the school. The Puritans almost put them out of business, but sympathetic French trader wizards helped keep the school alive.

There are 3 Houses:

Crow (ambitious, pure-blood type, think Slytherin and the darker elements of Ravenclaw) Colors Purple and Silver, Motto: Cunning, Ambition, Intelligence Latin: Callidus, Cupiditas, Intellegere

Wolf (smart kids, brighter elements of Hufflepuff and the nicer Ravenclaws. Sam's house) Colors Blue and Bronze, Motto: Truth, Integrity, Philosophy Latin: Veritas, Integritas, Philosophia

Eagle (hero types, Gryffindor and braver Hufflepuffs. Dean's house) Colors Red and Gold, Motto: Honor, Loyalty, Courage Latin: Honestas, Fidelitas, Animus

Dean is capt of the Eagle Quidditch Team, and a beater. Considered by peers to be a badass and something of a player, he excels in academics but plays it down. He gets grades like Hermione without even trying, a fact that annoys the snot out of Sam, who has to work for everything, although Sam is considered the truly gifted Winchester brother. He excels in everything academic. A terrible flyer, he hates brooms in general. Takes a lot of abuse from the Crow kids.

John Winchester is highly regarded in the Wizarding world. World renowned hunter/wizard, and in the magical community, hunting is a paid profession. My Winchesters are not poor and had a good childhood. Dean still considers himself responsible for Sam.

Mary Campbell-Winchester still died under the same circumstances. John moved the kids to Sioux Falls to share Bobby Singer's home. Bobby helps raise the boys when John has out of town jobs. With apparition, John is able to be home most every night. John is a WONDERFUL father in my world.

Bobby same age as John in my world. Karen Singer still possessed and died. Bobby and John graduated Salem Institute same year as best friends in Eagle house. Dean follows in John's footsteps at SIMS with his achievements. Sam reminds the professors of his mom, and has many of her same strengths.

Bobby, Pastor Jim, Caleb, and Ellen Harvelle all wizards/witches. Ellen homeschools Jo in magic, so we won't meet her in this world. (or will we? ;) )

Azazel is still a demon with ties to Voldemort.

Sam has his powers, but they won't manifest until Dean's in danger.

Characters in 'verse are canon pre-pilot. In other words, no Ruby, no Jess, no Meg, no Cas, no Crowley.

Dean's patronus is an Impala (the antelope, not the car!)

Sam's is a Golden Labrador.

Dean's Strengths: Excellent Quidditch Player, dreams of going pro but plans on being a hunter. Excellent flyer (so yeah, that's not canon lmao) Excels at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. Magic with practical use comes very easily to him.

Sam excels in Charms, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Divination (which is a viable class with a real psychic as prof) DADA, Care of Magical creatures.

Dean is very popular, liked by people in all houses, pretty much adored in Eagle, worshiped by Sam's friends for sticking up for them, heavy prankster, thought of as a troublemaker by some teachers, especially David Mortimer, Charms professor and head of Crow house.

Sam is quiet, still on the small side, picked on constantly by the Crows, very well regarded by 4th year and younger in his house. Professors adore him.

Dean's best friends are Jason Carroll and Connor Vincent. They are a triple threat of the best looking guys in Eagle, and all on the Quidditch team. They call each other Hero (Dean), Sizzle (Jason), and Boss (Connor). Dean's nemesis is a Crow seventh year named Percival Donner, an American born English pureblood. Rumor has it that his parents were Death Eaters in England and ran after the "Potter Incident".

Sam hangs with a girl in his year, Katie Maxwell, and a 5th year boy, Dylan Davis. Two other 4ths, Mike Simon and Dustin Jones, also tend to gravitate to Sam's group. Donner's little sister, Cressy, a 4th year also, is Sam's worst enemy as is pretty much everyone else in Crow house that isn't terrified of Dean and his boys. Sam and Katie are widely considered by the teachers as some of the most gifted in the school, and definitely the brightest in their year.

Boys are canon in how they interact. Dean is very protective, spends a lot of time threatening anyone who threatens Sam. Sam thinks the sun rises and sets on Dean, and worships his hero of a brother.

Harry Potter and Dean Winchester are pen pals. They started writing each other in second year as part of a pen pal exchange program in the back of _Which Broomstick?_ magazine. They hit it off, and Dean has visited Harry twice in England, first for the Quidditch World Cup and then at Grimmauld Place for Harry's birthday. As a result, Dean also corresponds with Ron, Fred and George Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Fred makes it a point to keep Dean updated with the latest Weasley's Wizard Wheezes catalogs and refers to Dean as his "Most Valued Customer".

During the course of 6th year, Harry and Hermione start writing to Dean about what's going on in England with the Death Eaters. John Winchester is telling Dean about how the supernatural community has gone out of control with possessions, creatures not adhering to traditional roles, and many other portents of doom. (Yeah dramatic, blah blah blah).

Right before start of term, Harry sends a letter inviting Dean to his birthday party at the Burrow. Dean can apparate now, so he agrees to go. While there, Ron, Harry and Hermione tell Dean about Dumbledore's mission and how they don't intend to return to school. Dean wants to drop out of SIMS and join them. Harry says no.

Dean goes home after the party, disappointed. Term starts a month later. And that's where this story begins.

Enjoy, and feel free to ask questions!

Also, as an aside, Dean was born January 24, 1979 and Harry was born July 31, 1980. For the purposes of this story, I am bumping Harry back down a year to 1979.


	2. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester stared at the piece of parchment in his hand. It was small, about 5" x 7" and folded in the middle. Oblivious to the noise in the dining hall as hundreds of students enjoyed breakfast and chatted about Halloween, Dean read and reread the single line written in careful script.

_'We need you. HG'_

He hadn't heard from them since the end of July, and he'd been worried. Except for one short letter confirming they were safe after the disastrous wedding, this was the first communication Dean had received. He'd recognize her precise handwriting anywhere. And if they were asking for help, things had definitely gotten bad.

Feeling like someone was watching him, he raised his head and looked across the aisle, meeting eyes with his younger brother Sam.

'Everything ok?' Sam mouthed silently. Dean shook his head.

'After breakfast' he mouthed back, and Sam nodded.

"…and then she said I was immature. Can you believe that? I'm friggin' seventeen! I am not friggin' immature!"

"She's just mad because you were making out with Hannah Archer in the Pitch, Siz. You think you woulda learned what a nut she was after Hero broke up with her. I mean seriously, Hero, didn't you warn him? …Hero? Yo, Hero you in there? Earth to Dean Winchester!"

'Wait, what? What'd I miss?" Dean looked over at his best friends, Jason "Sizzle" Carroll and Conner "Boss" Vincent. "Sorry, I missed that whole conversation Boss."

"No kidding…what's in the letter? Top secret Winchester hunting business? Or your Busty Asian Beauties bill?" Conner laughed hysterically at his own joke, and Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Boss, you're a moron, you know that right?"

"Hey man, I aim to please. Sizzle, gimme your Charms notes."

"What? No way! The quiz is in twenty minutes, and you wanna cram now? Dude, I woulda helped you last night…" Dean lost track of the conversation again, as worry overtook him.

In a letter from his father the week before, John had told Dean he was hunting something big. Something related to the horrible things happening in England. And now, she was asking him to come. He knew the three of them wouldn't have asked him to come unless they really needed him.

Thank Merlin he'd passed his Apparition test. He shuddered at the thought of having to ask his dad for transportation.

Now, all he had to do was figure out a way to leave the school. And keep his friends from finding out. Not to mention dodging the faculty. Dean wouldn't be able to apparate off the grounds. He'd have to actually get out into Salem and then apparate to London from there.

And then there was Sam. His fourteen year old brother was going to blow a gasket when he told him. Maybe he should write a letter and leave without telling him. No, he couldn't do that, Sam deserved to know what was going on.

"…and then I am going to stuff my face. I love Halloween! The Feast! The Costume Party! The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes I have stocked up! Oh yeah, it's gonna be awesome!" Conner elbowed Jay in the ribs. "I seriously can't wait to try out that Portable Swamp thing."

"Dude, if we get busted again, Mortimer is gonna hang us in the friggin' square."

"Oh come on, Siz! It's our last year in school, our last SIMS Halloween! We gotta go out with a bang! Tell him Hero!" Dean smiled indulgently at his friends, studying them like he was seeing them for the last time. Maybe he was.

Jason, quiet around everyone but Dean and Conner, dark skin, chocolate brown eyes, and dreadlocks down to his middle back, stood nearly a head taller than Dean, but was a gentle giant. Smart, gifted, and a master of deadpan humor, he was the first real friend Dean had made in Salem.

Connor, a five-foot-six fireplug, with his red hair and emerald green eyes, looked exactly like the Brooklyn, New York fire-fighting Muggle family he'd been born into. Louder than just about anyone Dean knew, he was ferociously loyal to Dean and Jay and was the one who turned "Hero" into a glowing nickname when the Crows started using it to torment Dean.

The three of them were generally inseparable, and widely regarded as the guys to know in Eagle house, not to mention stars on the Quidditch Pitch, and Dean felt a pang of homesickness knowing he was going to be leaving them by the end of the day. He planned to swear Sam to secrecy as to his whereabouts because he knew these two would try and follow him, and he wasn't sure he'd have the strength to say no. They needed to stay here where they were safe.

Around them, the other houses tables were clearing out, kids heading off to their morning classes. Dean had fifteen minutes until his first period Charms class. If he was going to talk to Sam, he needed to do it now.

"Hey, I gotta talk to Sam. I'll meet you guys in class." Dean snatched his stuff up from the bench, snagging a piece of toast as he went. He'd just realized that he hadn't eaten anything. Conner called after him, but Dean pretended not to notice. Swinging by the Wolf table, he all but dragged a protesting Sam out of his seat, barely giving the boy time to hurriedly snatch up his belongings.

He dragged Sam out into the hall, and into the first empty classroom he could find.

"Dean! What the hell? What's going on?"

"Sammy, I don't have much time. Here, I got this in the mail this morning." Sam took the parchment, and quickly read the single line.

"HG? Hermione Granger?"

"Yeah. That's her handwriting."

"Well what does this mean?"

"It means they need me, and I'm leaving for England tonight," Dean replied firmly.

"What? Have you lost your mind?! Dad'll kill you!" Sam's hazel eyes flashed and he ran a hand through his shaggy mop. "You can't just up and leave school Dean!"

"Oh yes I can. I'm seventeen, I'm of age."

"But you're a senior! You're supposed to graduate in May! What about your N.E.W.T.s?"

"Sammy, there are more important things in life than friggin' school. They wouldn't have asked me to come unless they really needed me. They're my friends and I'm going."

"What about Dad? He's going to flip out Dean. He wanted you to finish school and you know it."

"Look Sam, when I saw Harry in July, he told me what him and Ron and Hermione were going to do. It's important, and no joke, the fate of the world rests on them succeeding. I tried to go with them then, but Harry told me no. He said he'd let me know if I was needed." Dean pointed to the parchment in Sam's hand. "Looks like I'm needed." Sam shook his head.

"So you're dropping out and going to England. Just like that."

"Yeah, I'm going to sneak out during the Feast and get off the grounds. I'll apparate to the Burrow from there."

"You're nuts. You know that right?" Sam words were tempered by the admiring look in his eyes. He knew Dean was doing the right thing, and he loved his brother's sense of duty. Dean was Sam's hero in every way. He'd be the first to tell someone that "Hero" wasn't just Dean's nickname. It described every aspect of Dean's personality.

The kids in Crow house made it their personal mission to give Sam as much hell as possible. Dean made it his mission to make sure they regretted it every single time. He took his role as older brother very seriously, having fallen into the protective role after their mother's death. Sometimes, Sam felt more like Dean's child than his little brother.

"Look, I know its nuts, but I have to help. They'd drop everything for me if the situation was reversed."

"I know Dean, I'm just worried something will happen to you, and who do you think is going to get the Howler when Dad finds out? Me!"

"Sammy you can't tell Dad. Seriously. He'll try to track me, and I am going to have enough to deal with."

"Right…until Dad decides to slip a little Veritaserum into my drink."

"Hey, all you know is I left for England to meet up with Harry. That won't give him that much to work with. You can tell him that."

"Wait, so you aren't going to tell me anything else? That's all I get too?" Sam asked angrily.

"Sorry little bro, but that's all I'm giving up."

"Well what about Conner and Jay? Are you telling them?"

"No. The less they know the better."

A chirping sound in the hallway interrupted them, and Sam's face paled.

"I have to get to class Dean!" Dean nodded and shoved his little brother out the door.

"Go. We'll finish this later." Dean took off for the stairwell, hoping he wouldn't be late for Charms. Professor Mortimer loved to dish out detentions, and Dean sure didn't need that today. He was going to need all the time he could get after classes to get his stuff together and sneak out.

He made it to the third floor classroom just as the final bell rang, and slid into his seat next to Jason.

"Misplaced your tie again Mr. Winchester?" Mortimer glared at Dean over the top of his half-frame glasses. "That's fifteen points from Eagle."

"Shoot. Must've left it in my other pants," Dean returned dryly, causing many of the other students to giggle, especially the girls.

"Watch the attitude Winchester, or I will toss a detention in there too. And button up your shirt. This isn't a pick-up bar." Dean flushed, slightly embarrassed but mostly mad. Mortimer was always riding him about his romantic endeavors. Not that Dean had any trouble getting dates; he just didn't appreciate the insult.

"Yessir," he mumbled as he did the top two buttons. He knew why Mortimer liked to mess with him. Mortimer was head of Crow house, and no matter how many times he tried to catch Dean hexing his students, he never quite managed to actually see it. Dean knew if he ever actually caught him, Mortimer would do everything in his power to expel him.

John Winchester had been two years ahead of David Mortimer at Salem Institute, and remembered him as being an annoying whiny brat. 'Maybe that's why the guy didn't like him', Dean mused, 'maybe Dad messed with him'.

The thought of his Dad hexing Professor Mortimer made Dean smile, and he ducked his head so the teacher wouldn't notice. He really didn't need more trouble today, that was for sure.

SPN/HP

By the end of the day, no one was willing to do school work anymore, and the afternoon classes were released early so the students could get ready for the annual Feast and Costume Party.

Dean had tried, really tried, to catch up with Sam at lunch to finish their conversation but hadn't seen his little brother in the crowded dining hall. The Feast would begin in an hour, and Dean had the seventh year dorm to himself, which was exactly what he wanted.

He pulled a battered knapsack from his trunk at the foot of his bed. It was a gift from Bobby Singer, and it had been charmed to hold far more than it should, and also had a weight-bearing charm so the extra items wouldn't make the bag too heavy.

Dean started shoving stuff into the bag, potion ingredients, his journal, his spell notes, and extra clothes. He tossed his small photo album in as well. Then he stripped off his uniform, and quickly dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt, a flannel lined denim over shirt, and his father's old brown leather coat. Dean checked to make sure his amulet was where it was supposed to be, on his neck, and slid his wand up into the special pocket on the inside of his right sleeve. It was spring loaded, and all he had to do was put a small amount of pressure on a button at the base of the pocket and the wand would shoot out of the sleeve and into his hand. He then made quick work of his black boots.

Checking outside the door to his dorm, he confirmed he was truly alone, and dug into his trunk again. At the very bottom was a secret compartment his father and Bobby had built into the trunk, and from it, he retrieved his Colt 1911, extra cartridges of both Silver and consecrated iron rounds, plus some regular bullets for good luck, and a long silver knife. The cartridges went in the knapsack, the gun was carefully loaded and tucked into the back of his jeans, and the knife was slid down into his boot.

Dean Winchester might be a Wizard, and able to do amazing things with a wand, but that didn't mean good old fashioned Muggle firepower didn't hold a special place in his heart.

Closing the trunk, he grabbed one last item from under his bed. Sleek, black and beautiful, his Firebolt racing broom was his pride and joy. He was going to need it to quickly get off the grounds once he managed to get out of the school.

Dean slid the knapsack onto his back, and snatched the Firebolt off the bed. He turned and headed for the door just as it opened, and Conner and Jason slid inside.

"Going somewhere, Hero?" Conner asked genially. Jason's eyes were serious.

"What's going on Dean?"

"Uh…um. I kinda got somewhere I gotta be."

"Really? He's got somewhere he's gotta be, Siz."

"Yeah. Look guys, talk to Sam, but I gotta go now. You have to trust me."

"We do trust you Dean. How about trusting us in return?" Jason's eyes met Dean's. "Tell us what's going on, maybe we can help."

"Guys, you need to just let me go. I got a message today that a friend of mine needs help and I gotta go. He'd come for me if I needed him. And that's all I am telling you because I don't want you guys following me."

"You're going to London."

"What?"

"You're going to London," Conner repeated firmly, "and you seem to be operating under the delusion that we're going to let you go alone." Dean sighed.

"Guys, yes, that's where I am going and you two aren't coming. I need you to stay here and take care of Sam for me. Please. I never ask you guys for anything. Please do this for me."

Jason and Conner exchanged a glance, and looked back at Dean.

"You're serious?"

"Very. I need to know Sam will be ok. Please guys. I really need you to do this for me. I left a note," he indicted a piece of parchment lying on Conner's bed.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Jason asked quietly.

"Yeah. I thought it would be easier."

"Were you planning on telling Sam goodbye?"

"I left him a note too." Conner rolled his eyes.

"So what? You leaving us with that job?"

"No, he knows I'm leaving. It's ok. And I need to go now guys. I need to be gone before the Feast starts. I need the head start."

"So should we make with the diversion?" Conner grinned, his green eyes sparkling. "I still have that Portable Swamp!"

"That would be awesome. Then I can get out of here." Jason pulled a package out of his black wizard's robe.

"I just happen to have some Weasley fireworks I could set off." He winked at Dean. "You want a diversion Hero? You got one. Let's go Boss." Jay stuck his hand out. "Be careful bro…and come back in one piece ok?" Dean shook Jason's hand firmly, then Conner's as well.

"You know it. Gonna kick ass, take names, and be back in time for our big summer adventure!"

"Alright dude. Get out of here, me and Sizzle got this. And don't worry about Sam. We'll watch out for him as good as you do." Dean smiled.

"Thanks guys. You two…you're the best friends a guy could…you know…"

"Oh come on Winchester! A chick-flick moment? Now? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah, ok, I'm going."

"C'mon Siz, let's get this party started!" Conner and Jason headed out the door, and Dean watched them go.

Making sure he had all his gear, he headed out the dorm, checking to make sure the coast was clear as he moved into the common room. Finding it completely empty, he hurried out the door and made a sharp left and headed down the staircase. The front hall was also empty, and he could hear the shrieks of students and the tell-tale muffled booms of the Weasley fireworks.

He smiled. 'Wait 'til I tell Fred', he thought. Rushing quickly through the front doors, he mounted his Firebolt as he made his exit and soared off into the night, leaving the school behind him.

Dean didn't see his little brother's tear-streaked face watching his departure.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Boss and Sammy both drop dirty words here. Beware. And enjoy. Please review! Love and Demon Bombs!**_

_**SPN/HP**_

By the next morning, the entire school was in an uproar. News of Dean's departure had spread quickly, and it was all anyone could talk about. Eagle house seemed to be in mourning, Crow house seemed to be celebrating.

And all eyes were firmly on Sam.

He'd been accosted by everyone from students and teachers to everyone in between. Everyone seemed to think he knew where Dean was, and everyone had questions.

The Crows had already started making threats.

Sam sighed and stared down at his plate. It was hard to believe twenty-four hours ago, his big brother had been sitting across the aisle reading that piece of parchment. It felt like a lifetime ago now.

A fresh buzz of excitement announced the morning mail drop, and Sam looked to ceiling apprehensively. Sure enough, his father's large brown owl, Vegas, swooped into the hall, a bright red letter firmly clutched in his beak. Sam's heart sank. His friend, Katie Maxwell, followed Sam's gaze to the owl. She put her hand on Sam's forearm.

"It'll be ok," she whispered.

"No it won't." Vegas landed on the table, dropped the Howler on Sam's plate, stole a piece of toast and swooped back to the ceiling. "Even the owl isn't sticking around." Sam stared at the letter, absolutely unwilling to pick it up and open it. The Howler started smoking, then exploded, and John Winchester's commanding voice filled the hall.

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER, I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR BROTHER IS AND DO NOT PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW. SEND A REPLY BACK IMMEDIETLY. THAT'S AN ORDER!" The Howler burned itself into ash on his plate.

One table over, the entire table of Crows burst into hysterical laughter. Sam's head drooped even further into his plate, shame coloring his face crimson.

"Hey Crows!" a New York accented voice from the Eagle table bellowed, "why don't you take your wands and shove them up your…"

"Enough, Mr. Vincent. Do not finish that statement or it will be thirty points from Eagle!"

"Fine! Hey Crows! Shut the fuck up!" A collective gasp filled the hall, then dead silence. Professor Mortimer glared down at Conner, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Detention, Mr. Vincent. Ten days I think. One of which is the Quidditch match this weekend. I don't believe Eagle will have a chance against Crow without their Captain and Co-Captain. Or were you planning on running off to join Mr. Winchester? Because I will gladly leave the door open for you to follow in your cowardly friend's footsteps!"

Sam watched Conner's face fill with the same rage he was feeling. Coward? Dean? No way. Dean was a lot of things but he sure wasn't a coward.

"My brother isn't a coward you big asshole!" Sam screamed from his table.

"Another country heard from. Fine, Mr. Winchester, that's ten for you too."

"Well sign me up then, I'll take ten days as well." This from Jason, now standing next to Conner.

"Really? Anybody else want a ten day detention to defend Dean Winchester's honor?" Mortimer was unable to hide the surprise on his face as every student in Eagle house shot to their feet, followed quickly by all of Wolf. Only the Crows remained seated, most of them looking as surprised as their head.

"That's enough!" boomed a voice from the front of the hall. Professor Atlas McCoy, the Head Master, stared down at the students from where the staff table sat on a raised platform. "Professor Mortimer, Mr. Winchester's friends are clearly distraught at having lost their friend overnight. Emotions are running high, tempers are short. I hereby revoke all the detentions, although thirty points will be taken from Eagle for Mr. Vincent's profanity. Please students, retake your seats and finish your breakfast. It is still a school day in Salem, and classes begin shortly." Clearly he considered the matter closed, and sat back down, quickly engaging in the conversation he had been in previous to the outburst.

Conner couldn't help it. He smirked at Mortimer.

"Sit down, Mr. Vincent, or I will find a reason to give you that ten day detention!" Mortimer hissed, before stalking back down the row towards the head table.

Conner sat, but Sam heard something like "victory is mine" drift over from Eagle. Sam also sat back down, and as he did, Bobby's soft grey owl, Artemis, swept into the room, landing gracefully by Sam's plate, an envelope in her beak. Unbelievably relieved that it wasn't also red, he gave her a piece of toast which she took gratefully before heading back off.

"So not a howler this time?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, this is from my Uncle Bobby. Let's just say he has a bit more tact than my Dad." Sam shoved the letter into the pocket on his robes, not really wanting to read it right then. "I don't know what Dad wants from me. All I know is Dean left. I don't know any more than anyone else."

"You're so lying," Katie whispered furiously. "I saw him drag you out of here yesterday. He told you something. You have to tell your dad and you know it."

"Ok, all I can tell him is that Dean went to England. That's all I know. Dean wouldn't tell me anything else!"

"England? Is he insane? It's a war zone over there!"

"I know Katie, but I couldn't talk him out of it. His friends wrote him, asked him to come. You know Dean. You know if someone he cares about is in trouble, he will go without even thinking about it." Sam busied himself with getting his stuff together, preparing to leave the hall for his first period Divination class, although all he really wanted to do was go crawl back into his warm bed in the dorms. He hadn't slept well the night before. It had taken a long time for him to calm down after watching Dean streak off into the night on his Firebolt.

He'd wanted to say goodbye, had planned on it at lunch, but the Herbology teacher, Professor Nuthatch, had kept him over lunch, thinking she was doing him a favor by letting her most inquisitive student see the new Mandrake plants before anyone else. It would have appeared very suspicious for him not to stay, and he wouldn't do anything to mess up Dean's plans. As a result, the last thing he had said to his big brother was "I have to get to class."

It had kept Sam up most of the night, as he rehashed their last moments together. At least Dean had left him a note, which Sam had read over and over again, and that piece of parchment was now tucked safely into the breast pocket of Sam's white button down shirt, where he could reread it anytime he felt like.

But it was the pain of Dean being gone that was getting to him the most. He hadn't even been gone twenty-four hours, but to Sam, it already felt like an eternity. Sam didn't realize how much he relied on Dean's presence until it wasn't there anymore. Dean always waited for him in the morning, walked to breakfast with him, met him in the library every evening to help him study, made it a point to spend time with him on Saturday and Sunday, made sure Sam had everything he needed, made sure Sam knew he was loved and protected.

Truthfully, Sam was a bit alarmed to realize just how much Dean had been doing for him the last few years since Sam had joined him at SIMS. For all the threats Crow house had made, almost none had been followed through. Truth was, most of the Crows were afraid of Dean. He was one hell of a savvy wizard and knew more hexes than most. He could duel like no other, and would have probably been a member of the SIMS Dueling Club if his life hadn't been so wrapped up in Quidditch.

The chirp announcing the warning for first period sounded, and Sam jumped, and quickly gathered his belongings.

"C'mon Sam! What are you doing, we are going to be late!" Katie grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the hall and up the stairs to Divination. "You're such a flake some days!"

She released his arm, and with a sigh, Sam followed her off to class. He'd just have to think about Dean later.

SPN/HP

_Dear Sam,_

_I know you are probably eight kinds of mad at me for not saying goodbye, but I did try. I looked for you at lunch and you weren't there. _

_I am so sorry I dropped all that on you this morning. I actually thought about leaving a note and not saying goodbye, but that wouldn't have been cool. And it wouldn't be fair to you. I am sure Dad is going to want to know where I went. You can tell him I went to England to find Harry. And Dad, if you're reading this too, this is just something I have to do. You taught me about honor and commitment Dad. Please try to understand that in my own way, I am doing as you taught._

_Sammy, I don't know if I will be able to write to you anymore after this, so I am going to say what I need to, touchy feely-ness be damned._

_In my mind, I know you aren't really my kid. But I swear, sometimes my heart gets confused. Since Mom died, I've always felt like it was my job to step in and take care of you. Not that Dad didn't do a good job, because he did, it's just that I always felt you were my responsibility. And I have to tell you Sam, I couldn't be more proud of you. You're shaping up to be one hell of a wizard. Probably going to be better than me and Dad combined, and I am so proud. _

_The doors that will open for you, well let's just say that the position of Hunter isn't a foregone conclusion for you like it is for me. Hunter is what I was born to be, but Sammy, you could go anywhere, be anything._

_Well this is getting long, and I really need to pack. I love you Sam. No matter what happens, please remember that._

_Dean_

_P.S. Conner and Jason will be there for you. Don't be too proud to ask for help._

Sam sat in the Owlery, reading Dean's letter for the hundredth time. At least he didn't cry this time. His Peregrine Falcon, Bones, perched on a nearby pole. Sam held his scribbled reply to his father out and Bones snatched it, gripping it tightly in his beak.

"Take it to Dad, although he probably isn't going to like it." Sam sighed as he watched the bird take off, soaring out over the grounds and off into the sky. Remembering that Bobby had sent a letter as well, Sam pulled it from his robes and began to read.

_Dear Sam,_

_I tried to stop your Dad before he sent off that Howler, but as I am sure you and the whole school know by now, I wasn't fast enough. I have my suspicions about where Dean went. Your dad and I intend to follow him. If he's gone to England, we have a serious problem. I don't know if you have been following the news over there, but the whole country is a mess._

_The Dementors that guard the English wizard prison have left their posts and are going around randomly sucking people's souls out. Muggles are dying left and right, witches and wizards simply disappearing. _

_England is in turmoil, Son. And your brother is walking right into the middle of it._

_Sam, we don't want to punish Dean for leaving. We want to protect him, and get him out of there. _

_So please, write back with everything you know about Dean's whereabouts as soon as you can._

_With Love,_

_Uncle Bobby_

Well, he'd told them all he knew in the letter he sent his dad. There wasn't anything else to say.

Hearing footsteps on the ground, he turned and came face to face with his arch enemy, Cressy Donner. The tiny black haired, blue eyed Crow never missed a chance to make Sam's life a living hell, and his heart sank when he realized she was closely followed by her older brother Percival.

"Aww," said Percival meanly, "wook at poor widdle Sammy, up here all alone with no big brother to protect him. Almost too sweet, eh Cress?"

"Mmm. I'm thinkin' it might just be time to try some of big brother's favorite hexes on widdle Sammy here, doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Not so much fun for you if we hex you first!" A voice behind them startled the Donners, and they whirled to find Conner and Jason standing behind them.

"Dean might be gone, but us two are still here," Conner boomed, "and we'll be damned if you think we're gonna sit back and let you two morons mess with Sam." Sam smiled, never so happy to see Dean's friends. Conner winked and grinned back.

"Sam come on," Jay said, "let's go get some dinner." Sam darted out between Cressy and Percival, and Jason swung a protective arm around his shoulders.

"You two…spread the word. Just because Dean's gone does not mean it's open season on Sam Winchester. And you can also let it be known that it isn't just me and Jay, the whole of Eagle house will be watching. So keep your hands and your wands where they belong. Or else!" And with that, the three of them stalked out of the Owlery.

SPN/HP

"Want me to check your Charms essay?" Jason smiled at Sam over the table in the library. "Or do you think you did ok?"

"I think it's ok. More worried about my Star Chart. Can you check and see if I did it right? I looked at the book over and over, but I'm just not sure." Jason took the parchment from Sam and studied it for a minute.

"You switched Ursa Minor and Major. Easy fix kiddo." He slid the chart back over to Sam, using his index finger to indicate the mistake. "Just switch 'em."

"Thanks Jay."

"No prob Sam." Jason turned back to his heavy N.E.W.T. level potions book, and scribbled some more on his own homework. Only about a minute passed before he realized Sam was staring. He sighed as he looked up.

"I don't know anything either Sam. He didn't tell me and Boss any more than he told you. And yes, I'm worried too. But there isn't anything I can do, other than do what he asked me to do, and that's look out for you." Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Jason cut him off. "And don't start with that whole you-don't-have-to-if-you-don't-want-to crap because I do want to. Believe or not Sam, I actually do enjoy spending time with you. You're like the little brother I always wanted and never had. So stop telling me I don't need to watch out for you. I want to, ok?"

"Ok Jason. Thanks."

"No problem, kiddo. So is that it? All your homework for tonight?" Sam happily shoved all his things back into his book bag.

"Yup, I'm done!"

"Ok then, go on up and get ready for bed. See you tomorrow at breakfast ok?"

"Yup, night Jason." He surprised the older boy with a hug, and the left the library.

As Sam got ready for bed, he thought of Dean again, and how awesome it was that his friends liked Sam enough to look out for him without making it seem like an obligation. Sam pulled down his covers and crawled into the warm bed. He was exhausted and fell asleep quickly.

SPN/HP

_Dean's limp body flew up against the partially crumbled wall, his wand falling from his fingers. He struggled against the invisible bond holding him there. It didn't feel like any kind of curse he'd ever known. He felt the stone behind him dig bloody trails down his back as he was forced helplessly upward, his body now suspended about a foot from the ground. A black hooded wizard stood in front of him, and for a second, Dean could have sworn the man's eyes flashed yellow._

_The man let out an eerie laugh, and the sound terrified Dean. It was a completely mirthless laugh, the laugh of a man who knew victory was at hand._

_Suddenly, incredible, intense, horrible, blinding pain ripped through Dean's chest and blood began to absolutely pour down his front. He gasped, in agony, screaming and screaming until there was nothing left and his head drooped forward. _

_The man laughed again, and Dean's dead weight slumped to the ground, the puddle of blood around him still growing._

"NOOOOOOO!"

Sam woke up, screaming, covered with sweat. He realized quickly that he was dreaming and slumped back into the pillows.

He prayed his brother was ok.

"Please be ok, Dean, wherever you are."


	4. Chapter 3

**hi guys. this is the first chapter merged with book 7. it might be a little rough. remember, it isn't going to be exactly the same, but it is my intention to keep the integrity of book 7 intact. also, this is BOOK 7. i am not using the movies as reference. enjoy, please review, also Brit friends, if i put something in any brit characters mouths that doesn't work, PLEASE tell me!**

* * *

His first stop, at the Burrow, had proved fruitless for clues, however, the Weasleys were thrilled to see him, and Molly immediately sat him down at the table and made him eat a huge bacon sandwich and a giant piece of mince pie, all the while bemoaning Dean's apparent skinniness. By the time he left, he was no closer to finding Harry, but he did have a massive hamper of cookies, buns, and other various treats wedged in with everything else in his knapsack. He'd also had a handmade sweater forced on him since Molly insisted his hoodies wouldn't be warm enough for the damp English weather.

Dean left the Burrow with some regret. Having grown up without a mother, he understood what Harry meant when he described Molly Weasley as the mother he always wished he'd had. Her mothering abilities were second to none, and he left the house feeling full and loved, and generally content.

His next stop was Privet Drive.

Standing in the crater of what used to be Harry's street, Dean was shocked by the devastation. A Muggle policeman told him there had been a massive gas main explosion at the end of July, and that number 4 had been destroyed, along with 3, 5, 7, 2, 6, and 8. The road was gone, and all that remained were a few burned out skeletons where the houses had stood.

Remembering being told of Harry's narrow escape from the home a few days before his birthday, Dean knew this was not the result of a gas line exploding. This was the direct result of angry Death Eaters taking their revenge.

For the first time since leaving the U.S., Dean's resolve wavered. Maybe this _was_ bigger than he had any chance in hell of being prepared for.

He apparated out of sight of the cop, and reappeared in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Stowing his wand in his jacket, he made his way inside.

The interior was dark, and the patrons were not the usual cheerful lot his friends had described. The toothless barman studied him carefully, as if he were trying to make out whether or not Dean was a threat. Calling up a confidence he didn't really feel, Dean strode farther into the bar and plunked down on a stool.

"What canna I getcha?" the barman asked.

"Firewhiskey." The barman nodded, if he noticed Dean's accent he didn't acknowledge it, and poured out a shot and set it on the grimy bar. Dean tossed it back, and set the glass on the table. He gestured to the bottle and the barman filled it again. Dean threw this one back without preamble, again setting the glass down and silently indicating he wanted a refill. After three shots, he was feeling pleasantly warm.

He laid two galleons on the bar, raising an eyebrow to ask if it was enough. The barman nodded, and Dean rose. Leaving the main room, he found the back door and slid out into the alleyway. Remembering what Hermione had told him, he quickly found the particular brick and slid his wand out of his sleeve, reaching up to tap the brick with it.

Diagon Alley unfolded before him, and he walked into the town with purpose in his step. Moving quickly past boarded up shops, he tried his best not to wonder what he would find.

He needn't have worried.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was lit up in all its glory, signs advertising products of all sorts, with a massive display of Portable Swamps right in the front window. Pushing the door open, Dean found himself with a smile on his face at the thought of Fred and George, still operating their insane joke shop amidst all the turmoil in the English wizarding world.

"Dean Winchester, as I live and breathe, I can't believe it!" Dean let his eyes travel over the man's face, noting the absence of an ear.

"Hey George!" he held out his hand to the other man who took it with a sigh.

"Stupid missing ear, can't pretend to be Fred. It's a blight on us, can't take the mickey out of Mum anymore." Dean laughed at the feigned heartbroken expression on George's face.

"Well, in your mom's eyes, that's probably the one good thing about you losing that ear!" Fred appeared from the back, a large box in his hands, and a grin about to split his face.

"Look what the cat drug in! What on earth brings you to our little piece of retail heaven Mr. Winchester? Although I reckon I already know." Fred's brown eyes grew serious. "We don't know where they are, Dean. No one does. And it's safer for them that way."

Dean sighed, and reached into his pocket, pulling out the piece of parchment.

"I have to find them somehow. Hermione sent me this." The twins quickly read the letter, and then handed it back.

"Well, clearly they expect that you will know where they are. Wonder why they aren't asking anyone else for help. Why would they send for you, when there are plenty of wizards in England that would drop everything for them?" George's tone belied his hurt, though he kept it light.

"I don't know George. Maybe they want a fresh perspective?" Dean wasn't about to tell the twins about the horcruxes. If Ron hadn't seen fit to clue them in, well, that wasn't going to be his job either.

"I trust him," Fred said firmly, "Harry knows what he's doing. Dean, if I were you, I'd start at Sirius' house. You've been there before right?"

"Yeah. That's a great idea! Didn't even cross my mind." Grimmauld Place should have really been the first place Dean looked. He actually felt kind of foolish for not going there first.

"Are you going there now? Or can you at least stay for tea?"

"No, I've been here three days and this is the best lead I've gotten. I need to go now." Fred and George both frowned.

"Dean. I can't even begin to tell you how bad it's gotten here. You should know, things in England are…unstable at best. You're in danger just being here. Even in England, there are people, and _things_, that know your father and would very much like to get their hands on a Winchester." George nodded in agreement with his brother's words.

"You should also know John paid us a visit yesterday morning. We're supposed to let him know the minute you turn up, but you'll be relieved to know we've decided to trust you and pretend you were never here." Dean blanched, he'd had no idea his father would follow him so quickly.

"Thanks guys."

"You better get a move on, no doubt he'll be back. I don't believe he trusts us." Fred smiled.

"Can't imagine why…" Dean laughed at George's pretend innocence. He shook hands with both men, said his goodbyes, and headed out the door.

Once outside the shop, he raised his wand, concentrated on the front step of Grimmauld Place, and apparated.

A second later, he landed on the steps of Sirius' house. Dean only had a moment before all hell broke loose. There was a scream, a flash of purple light, and intense grip on his arm, a feeling like he was suffocating, then falling, then total blackness.

SPN/HP

* * *

When Dean opened his eyes, he was greeted by the pleasantness of green leaves and sunlight overhead. He felt twigs underneath him, and realized he was lying on a forest floor. Raising himself up on his elbows, Dean was surprised to find Harry Potter lying near him. Very near Harry's head was a sneaker.

Harry sat up suddenly, staring at Dean.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Harry," Dean replied sarcastically. Harry looked at the sneaker, then his gaze travelled up the rest of the leg, and his face turned white.

Ron Weasley was laying completely still, his side drenched in blood. Hermione Granger was kneeling over him, her hands moving frantically over his body.

"What happened to him?" Harry gasped.

"Splinched." Hermione ripped open Ron's shirt. "Hurry Harry, in my bag, I need the essence of dittany. Dean, protective charms, quickly!" Dean hopped to his feet, whipping his wand out of his jacket.

"Harry! Quickly!" Harry was still rooting around in Hermione's bag, and Dean pointed his wand at it.

"Accio Dittany!" Dean yelled, and the bottle shot out of the bag into Harry's hand. He glared slightly at Dean, and handed the bottle to Hermione.

"Dean! Protective charms NOW!"

"Ok, ok!" He pointed his wand skyward, and walked in a slow circle around his friends, muttering quietly, casting the spells.

"_Salvio Hexia…Protego Totalum…Repello Muggletim…Muffliato…Cave Inimicum."_

He finished, then turned back to his friends. Hermione was still treating Ron's wounds, Harry was still glaring at him.

"What?" he asked Harry.

"What were you doing at Grimmauld Place?"

"Looking for you! What the hell happened back there?"

"Honestly? Not sure yet."

"Ok, that's all I can do. There are spells that would put him right completely, but I daren't try in case I do them wrong and cause more damage. He's lost so much blood already…"

"How did he get hurt, why are we here? I thought we were going to go back to Grimmauld Place." Hermione was close to tears.

"Yaxley. He grabbed on to me, I couldn't shake him. I tried a Revulsion charm, but I think he saw the door, and Harry, I don't think we can go back there." Harry's face fell. They were both very quiet, then Harry pulled something from his pocket.

Dean stared at the object in his hand, pretty unnerved by the eyeball Harry was holding.

"Is that…"

"Mad-Eye's. Umbridge had it stuck in her door. She was spying on people with it."

"Umbridge? That crazy Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor you had in fifth year? The one who kicked you off the Quidditch team?" Harry nodded. "Where the hell did you run into her?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance.

"We went to the Ministry today. Umbridge had one of the horcruxes. We needed to get it."

"How…"

"Polyjuice potion," Hermione said simply. Ron groaned, and she quickly turned back to him. "Ron. How do you feel?"

"Lousy. Where are we?"

"In the woods where they held the Quidditch World Cup. I wanted somewhere enclosed, out of the way, and this was the first place I thought of." Ron's gaze took in the area, his eyes resting on Dean.

"You found us," he smiled. "I told her you would." Dean smiled back.

"You know it, brother. Although another second later, and I woulda missed you guys." Dean noticed Harry's face darken again.

"I wish you would have. We never should have told you about the horcruxes, and these two never should have contacted you. You should go back, Dean. This isn't your fight, and I won't have you dying for me."

"Sorry, bro, but you're stuck with me. I ain't going back. This _is_ my fight, because if we don't stop Vold…"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Ron yelled. The other three stared at him in surprise. "I'm sorry," Ron said, moaning a little as he raised himself to look at them, "but it feels like…a jinx or something. Can't we call him You-Know-Who…please?"

"Dumbledore said fear of a name…"

"I know what he said…just, please. Just…just show You-Know-Who some respect, will you?"

"_Respect_?" Harry and Dean said incredulously, and Hermione shot them a warning look, apparently there would be no arguing with Ron in his current weakened condition.

"Are we staying here?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "Dean's already put protective charms in place, and I have the tent we used when we were here for the Cup." She tilted her head in Dean and Harry's direction. "If you two could put it up, we can get Ron off the ground and into a bed." She grabbed the tiny beaded bag off the ground and dug around in it, pulling out a lumpy mess of canvas and poles.

Dean and Harry took it from her, and set on the ground. They both pointed their wands at it, mumbled '_Erecto_' and in an instant the tent stood before them. Dean recognized it right away as the tent they had used during the Cup, mainly because of the cat smell. He grimaced, wrinkling his nose.

Harry and Dean carefully moved Ron inside, and laid him on a bunk. Even the short journey from the ground to the bed had turned Ron even whiter, and once they had him settled, he closed his eyes and didn't speak for a while.

"I'll make some tea," Hermione mumbled, and busied herself with the task.

"So the Ministry? You guys are nuts or ballsy, not sure which." Harry shook his head.

"It was ridiculous, Dean. They were trying muggle-borns, telling them that the must've stolen their magic, that they couldn't possibly be real wizards."

"That's insane! My dad's a muggle-born!"

"Mine was too," Harry replied. He grinned at Dean. "Can you imagine someone telling your dad he stole his magic?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah. They'd better already be running before they finish talking." Hermione set steaming mugs of tea on the table, then rested her hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Sorry about all of this, but I am really glad to see you again Dean." She smiled as she sat with her own mug.

"Glad to be here. I want to help." Dean looked pointedly at Harry.

"I got it Dean. I won't say anything else. Hermione, do you have it?" She looked a bit startled.

"Erm, got…got what?"

"The locket! Remember? What we just went through all that for?"

"You got it?" Ron propped himself up in the bunk. "No one tells me anything! Blimey, you might've mentioned it!"

"Ron, we were running for our lives from the Death Eaters."

"What are you guys talking about?" Dean asked. Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the locket, laying on it on the table. It was a large as a chicken's egg. An ornate letter S, inlaid with many small green stones, glinted dully in the diffused light shining through the tent's canvas roof.

"Is it a horcrux? How do we destroy it?"

"I think it is a definitely a horcrux," Hermione said, picking it up and examining it closely.

"Kreacher thinks we have to open it before we can destroy it." Harry said quietly. Dean held out his hand, and Hermione handed it over. He didn't like holding it. The damn thing felt evil, and he'd have sworn he could almost feel something alive under the surface. Dean had to fight the urge to throw the thing far away from him.

"What are we going to do with it?" Harry took it from Dean.

"Keep it safe until we can destroy it." Harry hung the chain around his own neck, and then tucked it under his shirt. "And I think we should take turns keeping watch outside the tent. And we'll need to think about some food as well. You stay there," he added sharply, as Ron attempted to sit up and turned a nasty shade of green.

"Well I can help with the food," Dean said, snatching his knapsack off the floor. "Stopped by the burrow, and Molly hooked me up!" He yanked the hamper from his pack with a little difficulty and set it proudly on the table. "She put those awesome little meat pies in here, and some sweet pies too, cookies, little cakes, all kinds of good stuff." He smiled at Ron. "Dude…she had me at _pie_."

Everyone's faces brightened considerably at the thought of Molly Weasley's excellent cooking, and Dean was happy to see them cheer a bit. He still had questions, lots of them in fact, but he could tell his friends were exhausted and needed rest. "I'll even take first watch. Eat up you guys!" He smiled, and left the tent, dragging a small stool with him. Taking up a position just outside the door, he settled down on the stool.

He could hear the others inside, eating, talking quietly, and he smiled, relaxing into his job.

After a bit, Hermione came outside, a meat pie and another mug of steaming tea in hand. She handed both of these to Dean, then sat cross-legged on the ground next to him.

"I am really glad you came. I'm so glad you found us. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a specific location, but it just wasn't safe."

"It's ok, I'm here, and I'm staying." He took a bite of the pie and sighed happily. Bacon. There was bacon in there. In the pie. Bacon in the pie. Heaven.

"How did Sam take it when you told him? Tell me you didn't just leave."

"I told him. He wasn't happy, but he understood. How did your parents handle you dropping out of Hogwarts?" Hermione sighed.

"They don't know. I erased their memories and sent them to Australia. It's safer that way," she finished sadly.

"I'm sorry Hermione. That couldn't have been an easy thing to do."

"It wasn't. But it had to be done." She seemed like she wanted to say more, but right that moment a scream sounded from inside the tent, and both of them jumped to their feet and rushed inside.

Harry was dozing in a chair, twitching miserably, and Dean realized he was having a nightmare.

"Harry WAKE UP!" Hermione shook him.

"I'm ok, a dream, just a dream."

"Your scar is hurting again! I can tell! What did you see?" she demanded. "What was Vold-"

"Don't say the name!" Ron yelled.

"FINE! What was You-Know-Who doing?" she asked again.

"Dude! I thought you were learning Occlumency so this crap wouldn't happen anymore!"

"Don't you start too, Dean. I can't help what I dream!"

"So you did see something," Hermione said indignantly, "what was it?"

"He has Gregorovitch. He wants something from him, but this other bloke stole it from him."

Hermione looked confused.

"Gregorovitch the wandmaker?" Harry nodded.

"Is he looking for a new wand?" Dean asked.

"I dunno. Maybe he's looking for a way past the twin cores."

"The what?"

"My wand and Vol-" Ron hissed from the bunk-"You-Know-Who's," Harry corrected, "have the same core, a phoenix feather from Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. Apparently it creates a reaction when we try and use the wands against each other."

"So kidnap the wandmaker and torture a solution out of him?"

"Exactly. But…he killed him. He killed Gregorovitch. So I don't know what he plans to do."

They all went quiet, then Hermione sighed.

"I'll take watch now. You all should rest." She ducked out of the tent flap without another word, leaving the boys to their thoughts.

Dean settled in an armchair, thinking about Harry's dream. He was sleepier than he realized though, and it wasn't long before he was drifting, and dreaming of riding in his dad's Chevy Impala, Sam curled up next to him on the seat, warm and peaceful and content.


	5. Chapter 4

_i know it's really arrogant for me to come in and here and be all "this chapter's gold!" but seriously, i am so proud of this piece. i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review, i would love to know what you're thinking. Hugs!_

* * *

_Dean gasped for air, trying desperately to fill his ruined lungs. He'd stopped screaming, unable to get enough air in to make a sound. The pain was white hot, filling his head with a buzzing sound. He could still feel the blood rolling down his front, could hear the dripping noise as it hit the ground below him. His vision was starting to darken._

_A wizard stood before him, cloaked totally in black. He was wand-less, but seemed to have incredible power. No wand, no raised hand, and he was holding Dean against a half-crumbled stone wall, the boy's feet a foot off the ground, his arms spread. He had shredded Dean's chest without a word, without any type of visual magic._

_The man stepped closer to Dean, inches from his face. Dean's eyes were glassy, his pupils blown and he was clearly moments from death. _

_As he leaned in close, Dean could swear the man's eyes flashed yellow as he brought his mouth close to whisper in Dean's ear. _

"_Without you, he'll do everything I have planned for him. Without you, there will be nothing standing in the way."_

_Another surge of pain ripped through Dean's chest, and as he felt his last desperately fought for breath leave his lungs, the wizard released him._

_Dean was gone before his body hit the ground._

Sam sat up in bed, gasping, sweat rolling down his face. He'd had the dream again, and he was shaking. In the week since Dean had left, he'd had the nightmare four times. He was really starting to wonder if it was simply a nightmare in the first place.

Looking at his watch, Sam was dismayed to see that it was only 3:30 a.m. Sighing, he rolled over on his stomach, hoping he'd be able to go back to sleep.

He was so worried about Dean. He thought he would have heard something, anything, to let him know his brother was safe. Dad and Bobby had to be in England by now; surely they could at least let him know.

For the next few hours, Sam tossed and turned, trying hard to find sleep again. Around 6:00, he finally acknowledged it was a lost cause, and got up. He dressed quickly, not wanting to wake his dorm mates, and grabbed his books and book bag.

The common room was empty, and he found a chair by the cold fireplace. Pulling out a quill and piece of parchment, he began to write.

_Dear Dad and Uncle Bobby,_

_It's been a week, I'm going nuts. Have you found Dean? Please send me back a note and let me know. I'm really worried about him. _

_Love, _

_Sam_

He wondered if Bones would even be able to find them, but Sam knew his falcon was a very capable bird, smarter than even most of the owls he'd ever met. Gathering his things together, he left the common room, and made his way up to the top of the building to the Owlery. Whistling low for Bones, he was pleased that his pet appeared so quickly.

Carefully tying the letter to the falcon's leg, he gave Bones a little pat on the head.

"England, Bones. Do you think you can find Dad?" The bird tilted his head in confirmation. "Make him send me a reply. Don't come back until he writes something!" Bones screeched, and took off. Sam watched him spread his wings, and soared off into the east, where the sun was just coming up over the horizon.

His eyes travelled over the grounds of the school, and off to the right, he could see the Quidditch Pitch. Closing his eyes, he could almost envision the last game, watching Dean and Conner swoop in and out, aiming the bludgers at the Crow players. There was a picture in his mind, a break in the game, when Dean swooped up to where Sam was sitting, and winked and grinned at his little brother.

Dean's grass-green eyes had sparkled, a huge grin lighting his face, larger than life perched on his Firebolt. He'd been so happy, so alive, confidence radiating off of him, completely sure of himself, and comfortable in his own skin.

Sam felt a pang of sadness, and the fear that he'll never see Dean again rushed in, leaving him breathless.

He needed to go see Professor Killeen; maybe he could help Sam figure out whether the dream was a product of his overactive imagination and anxiety, or whether it was really a vision. Not that Sam would even know what to do with it if it was a vision.

Sighing heavily, Sam gathered all of his things and left the Owlery.

* * *

Molly Weasley sat a steaming mug of tea on the table, and Bobby Singer smiled up at her. The Weasleys had been kind enough to open their home to him and John, and Molly was a perfect hostess.

Across the room, John and Arthur were discussing the day's news, specifically the attack on the Ministry. They were both sure it had been Harry and the others, simply because of the attempt to free the Muggle borns on trial. According to Arthur, that was exactly the kind of thing Harry was likely to do.

It wasn't clear, however, exactly what happened, because the Ministry's official position was that it _didn't_ happen. Arthur only knew it happened because he was there.

"This is insane. And Dean came over here and walked right into the middle of all this." John shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder about that boy."

"When he was here over the summer, the four of them had some very intense conversations, but I haven't the foggiest idea what they were about. Harry says Dumbledore left him a mission, but that's all I ever got out of them."

"Dean knew what they were up to. He just doesn't understand. I have enemies everywhere. He isn't safe here."

"He's also of age, John, and you should know your son well enough by now to know he's gonna do what he thinks is right."

"He's only seventeen, Bobby!"

"Almost eighteen and already of age in our world, and you know it!" Bobby shook his head. "Idjit," he mumbled.

John stood, and resumed the angry pacing he'd been doing before Arthur got home. "I just can't believe he'd up and leave Sam like that!"

"The kids believe they are saving the world, chances are Dean believes that by helping them, he is looking out for Sam." Bobby's argument made sense, but John still didn't like it. "Besides, Sam is safe as long as he's at school."

"John, when Dean was here, he was determined to find them," Arthur said. "I think you would have had to chain him up to keep him from going after them. He's very stubborn, your boy."

"Wonder where he gets it from?" Bobby grumbled. Molly handed John a glass of Firewhiskey.

"We're worried too, Ron is our son, and Harry as good as. Hermione means a lot to us as well. We're worried, John, but those three would have gotten away from us no matter what we did to try and keep them here," she said.

"Those two boys are all I have left…" John felt like his life was spinning out of control. He threw back the glass of whiskey, and flopped heavily onto the couch. "None of Bobby's tracking spells are working."

"I'd blame that on Hermione if he's with them. She knows many protective and warding spells. If they don't want to be found, they won't be found."

"Not to mention your own son, John. I think if he wanted to disappear, he's good enough to pull it off."

"So what am I supposed to do, Bobby? Just wait for someone to bring me his body? This is ridiculous!"

"John. There are other things to do here, ways the Order has been striving to keep the heat off of Harry. We could use people like you and Bobby."

John considered Arthur's words, and Bobby could tell he would say yes. There's no way in hell John would leave England without Dean, but there's also no way his friend would be content to sit on his ass and wait.

"Fine, Arthur. What do ya got?"

* * *

"And then the wizard lets him go, and when he falls, he's dead. Is this just a dream that's manifesting because I'm upset, or am I having a vision? I've dreamt it four times since he left. I'm freaking out, Professor!"

Professor Angus Killeen tented his fingers, leant back in his chair, and looked over the edge of his half-framed glasses at his favorite student. Sam was clearly upset, he could see it in the boy's eyes, and with Sam's natural talent, it was completely possible that what he was seeing was more than a dream. But if he told Sam that, Sam would fall apart. Killeen felt like he owed it to his old friend, Bobby Singer, to keep the boy calm, because Sam had been known to run off half-cocked. Luckily, Dean was normally there to talk him down.

Killeen was very concerned about this, and would make it a point to send an owl to John and Bobby with the details of Sam's dream. But right then, he had a terribly upset Sam on his hands, and he chose his words carefully.

"It's possible, really anything is possible," he began, in his lilting Irish brogue, "but you are very upset right now, Sam. 'Tis possible your anxiety is fueling your nightmares. I would suggest some meditation before bed, try to calm your thoughts, and think about peaceful sleep. You're not doing Dean any favors by imagining such a horrible fate."

"But see, that's my whole point! What if I'm not imagining it? What if this is real? I have to warn him. That wizard had yellow eyes! What the hell?!" Sam was almost in tears and Killeen felt a bit lost.

"Are you sleeping well, Sam? Because a lack of sleep would fuel those horrible dreams. What if I was to give you a bit o' sleeping potion before bed? It would calm you, and help with the insomnia."

Sam shook his head.

"What if these dreams are a warning? A chance to fix it? Maybe I need to go over there…"

"Stop right there, Sam, I won't have it. You're only fourteen. There's a fair world o' difference between your brother heading over there and you going over there. Dean was fairly close to bein' a certified wizard. He's almost eighteen. He's far more prepared than you are givin' him credit for, and he won't thank you to come over there and give him something else to worry about. I won't have it, I mean it."

A stormy look crossed Sam's features, and Killeen could feel the boy's emotions rolling off of him. He pushed out to Sam, to get a read on his Aura, and was surprised by the fierceness and feelings of protectiveness. Such feelings were expected from Dean, who always acted more like a father than a brother where his Sammy was concerned.

But Sam…the vibes he put out were so strong, Killeen felt his own Aura ripple with the force of it. He realized again how glad he was Sam's family had all been good wizards. Sam's power was so strong, his potential so vast. It was vital that he be nurtured to use his powers for good.

After all, one evil wizard destroying the world was more than enough.

Sam sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Look, me boy-o, I'll get in touch with Bobby, and tell him what's going on. In the meantime, I want you to meditate before bed. Focus on happy memories of Dean, imagine yourself weaving a web of protection around him. It will calm you, and may comfort him as well. You and your brother, I've seen evidence of the powerful connection you share. He might be able to feel your love, even over the distance." Another heavy sigh from Sam, and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Ok, I'll try it. What do I have to lose?"

"Ah, that's my boy. Now get yourself out of here, it's almost time for supper." Sam gathered his things, and headed for the door. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for trusting me with this. I'm glad you did." A small smile lit the boy's face, and he smiled at Killeen, and left the classroom.

Killeen sighed, and hoped he managed to get through to the kid.

* * *

Later that night, Sam lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Think of a happy memory of Dean._

Sam sighed and rolled over. It's not that he was lacking happy memories, but to narrow it down to just one, one single memory to focus on and weave his protective net, was difficult. For Sam to have that kind of focus, it would have to be something amazing.

He pulled up a memory from several years back, the summer after Dean's first year away at school. Sam had been so lonely all year, the only bright spots being Thanksgiving and Christmas break, when Dean came home for a short while. Then, after Christmas, the rest of winter and spring had seemed to stretch on so long, Sam had thought it would never end.

To an eight year old, the time seemed to go on forever, and he missed his brother so much. Then suddenly, he was there, green eyes sparkling, laughing, full of stories and adventures to share with his little brother.

Dean had grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him out past the salvage yard, to the huge oak tree where Dad and Bobby had built a massive tree house amongst the branches. Dean and Sam had laid out there for hours, Dean sharing a large box of wizarding candies, and telling Sam everything that had happened while he was away, and listening with endless patience to the stories Sam had to tell.

Sam remembered the early summer heat, and the sticky fingers, the settled feeling of having Dean home. How he'd fallen asleep on Dean's shoulder, victim of a sugar coma, the smell of summer and Dean's clean Led Zeppelin shirt in his nose. Waking up in the early dusk, fireflies and crickets, and stars, and _Dean_, and everything was right in Sam's world.

He clung to that memory with everything in him, and pictured Dean, and imagined he was weaving glowing gold and silver threads around his brother, protective strands of energy, and he fused the joints with his love and protection and fierce devotion.

He imagined sending an intense beam of love straight to Dean's heart, and pictured Dean peaceful and warm and safe. Sam dozed off without even realizing it, still focusing his heart and energy on his brother.

_Sam's standing somewhere he's never been before, but it looks like a castle. He's standing on a landing of sorts, about fifteen feet off the ground. Below him, a battle rages, lines of energy and screams of warriors lighting the air. _

_He's confused, he doesn't know where he is, and then he sees Dean._

_Just below him, his brother streaks out of the fray, running, his face alight with purpose and righteousness, and he's bearing down on a cloaked wizard._

_From this distance, Sam can't hear what Dean's yelling, can't understand why Dean seems so anxious to fight this particular wizard._

_Then, as Sam watches helplessly, Dean's ripped off his feet, and slammed into the half-crumbled stone wall behind him. _

_His body travels up the wall, but the wizard facing him has no wand out, not so much as a raised hand. Dean's own wand slips helplessly from his fingers as the wizard steps closer. _

_Sam wants to raise his wand, wants to come to his brother's defense, but he can't move. He's frozen in place, all he can do is watch the scene play out. _

_Dean screams in agony, and blood blooms across his chest. Sam's shaking and crying, but still his feet remain rooted to the ground where he stands as Dean screams and screams._

_Then, suddenly, it's over, and the wizard leans in close to Dean, whispering in his ear._

_His brother is already dead when the wizard releases him, and Dean's glassy green eyes stare vacantly skyward. _

_The wizard turns, lifts his head, and smiles at Sam, his yellow eyes glinting in the sunlight._

Sam woke up screaming.


End file.
